moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Tabard
Known for their distinctive black tabards, these Crown Marshals serve and exercise the will of the High King and his court. Commonly classed as Witch Hunters, these men and women are not the normal bounty-hunters that people paint them to be. The Dark Tabards are highly-trained specialists with the utmost devotion to law and order. Legally, the Dark Tabards fall under the category of Agents of the Crown. However, their involvement in law enforcement caters primarily to the wicked, the paranormal and the horrific. Their primary targets are those who infringe upon the Witchcraft Act . However, as any other Agent of the Crown, they are bound to the laws and orders set forth by both the House of Wrynn and the Stormwind House of Magistrates. The Dark Tabard also patrols the provinces of the realm and ensures that the king's subjects are both safe and secure from internal threats of a darker nature. Agents of the Crown The Dark Tabards are a branch of the King's executive arm. Though, they are not regular military or guardsmen, these individuals do patrol Stormwind City and its surrounding territories. Most notably, these Marshals are often seen wandering the dark and winding roads of Duskwood. Their authority comes directly from the Crown and it is not subject to scrutiny from the magistrate. An Agent of the Crown is defined as a Stormwind Citizen who is: : (a) servant of His Majesty appointed to execute his will or to keep the King's Peace, or : (b) any soldier of His Majesty, whether on or off duty. For the most part, the Dark Tabards are kept off-books. Most of their achievements never see light of day and they are rarely noticed in the public sphere. Although they do occassionally catch a necromancer or a soul-stealer, the majority of their job revolves around stopping the widespread trafficking of Fel and Virgin Blood. "The Blackwald Incident" Marshals have long been members of the Crown's executive branch, however, it was only fairly recently that the infamous Dark Tabards appeared. Following an incident involving a platoon full of soldiers being captured by a rogue necromancer in the Ruins of Gilneas, the King decided it was time to create a full-time squad to look into more nefarious matters. Duties and obligations The Dark Tabards' primary roles as originally laid out by King Varian Wrynn were: *To protect Stormwind citizens from remnants of the Scourge, rogue darkcasters and nefarious plots *To investigate and dismantle the widespread use of Fel and other magical narcotics *To enforce the registration processes for citizen darkcasters as laid out in the Witchcraft Act Since this time, the roles of the Dark Tabards have been inflated considerably. It is argued that this is due to the decrease in the number of guards in Stormwind and the expansion of the territories through the successive campaigns across Azeroth. Most resources have been funnelled to the military and para-military and away from the protection of the State. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Dark Tabard Category:Kingdom of Stormwind